


The Motion of the Ocean

by rivers_bend



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phone sex, jerking off, and the reassessing of life- (or at least puberty-)long habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Motion of the Ocean

Kurt is in bed, pajamas on, sheets pulled up to his chin, phone nestled against his ear, Blaine's voice low and soothing as he talks about something that happened in history class that Kurt couldn't really care less about. He maybe should have been paying more attention to the actual words, though, because he's pretty sure Blaine just said, "Will you jerk off for me?"

"Did you just say, 'Will you jerk off for me?'" Kurt asks.

"Well," Blaine says, possibly a little hesitantly. "I asked if _you_ would jerk off for _me_ , but yes?"

"Blaine, I was quoting you. Not--" Kurt's brain goes to the place where Blaine is touching himself for Kurt, not over the phone, but maybe-- "What?"

Blaine laughs, low and sexy--how is he so sexy? seriously-- "Then, yes. I did."

"I'm in bed, though," Kurt says. And he would jerk off for Blaine, probably, even though they haven't really gotten past the making out and grinding stage yet, but he's cozy and his feet are finally warm, and he just doesn't feel like getting up.

"Isn't that--" Blaine pauses, and it's not often he thinks about what he's going to say before he says it, so when he does, Kurt can almost hear the words fighting to escape. "Is that not sort of the _point_?"

Kurt isn't sure what he means, and then something occurs to him. "Do you jerk off in your bed?" He tries not to sound like he's shocked, but he's not sure he succeeds.

"Yes," Blaine says, slowly. "Do you not?"

"Of course not!" Kurt says before he thinks better of it. "I mean." Jerking off is _messy_ , and would get _stuff_ on his sheets, and it's bad enough when he has a wet dream that leaks through his underwear and pajama pants, but he can't exactly help that. "I jerk off in the bathroom. In the shower, or at least into the toilet." He thought that was normal. He thought that's what guys _did_. The amount of time Finn spends in the shower when their parents aren't home hasn't done anything to disabuse him of that theory.

"Oh," Blaine says. He's not any more convincing than Kurt was on the surprise-hiding front. "Always?"

It's not like Kurt is jerking off three times a day. Or even three times a week. It's something he does occasionally, and when it happens, he doesn't like to make a mess. "I've never done it anywhere else," Kurt says, and he's blushing now, he can feel it, and he'd like to change the subject.

"Thinking about you coming standing up is giving me quite dirty thoughts," Blaine says, which is not a subject change exactly, but it makes Kurt feel hot in a different way, which is a start.

"Oh?" Kurt wonders if Blaine might tell him what the dirty thoughts are. He's pretty sure he can't ask.

"I'm thinking about how you'd be able to keep your feet if I got down and sucked you off in the middle of your room because I just couldn't take how hot you are one second longer."

_Oh_.

"Or how you probably have pretty good aim. And if I wanted--" Blaine takes a deep breath. "That might be a conversation for later."

Kurt's a little scared about where that was going, and a little curious, and a lot turned on. "Oh," he says again. He can't help turning his head and looking at the center of his bedroom where there is nothing to hold on to, no shower wall or toilet tank, nothing but Blaine's shoulders, which-- "Maybe," he says weakly.

"Anyway," Blaine continues. "That's a no, then?"

"I--" Kurt's dick doesn't seem to think it's a no. And he has a whole spare set of sheets in the closet, and it's Thursday, and Saturday is laundry day anyway-- "It's not a no."

"Is it a yes?" Blaine sounds really really hopeful. Proving, yet again, that he's both sexy _and_ adorable. Kurt's pretty much a goner.

"It could be?"

"Or," Blaine says. "I could come over after school tomorrow. And we could, you know, in your bed, as, like, practice."

"Practice?"

"To, like, get you used to the idea of doing it there. In the bed." Blaine's breathing is a little rough. "Or get used to my hand on your-- I really want to touch you, Kurt. If you're-- Yeah. I'm just putting that out there."

Kurt's dick is so not going to wait until tomorrow. "Or," he says, only a fraction of hesitation just to make sure he means it. "We could do both." He so means it.

"Both. I'm definitely in favor of both."

Catching spunk in your shorts, it turns out, isn't quite as easy as Blaine made it sound. But jerking off in bed isn't quite as messy as Kurt had imagined it, either. And there is definitely something to be said for having an orgasm while you're lying down. And while you're listening to your boyfriend have one too.

"So," Blaine says once they've both got their breath back. "Yes? No? Maybe?"

"I think I'll need more practice," Kurt says, wishing it were tomorrow already. "Lots and lots more practice."


End file.
